The present invention relates to a method for fermenting foods using selected cultures of a lactobacillus having the rapid low temperature fermentation characteristics of Lactobacillus casei subspecies alactosus NRRL-B-12,344 usually at food temperatures of between 15.6.degree. C. (60.degree. F.) and 26.7.degree. C. (80.degree. F.) in the presence of an effective amount of a stimulatory, food grade metal salt, preferably a manganese salt. Fermentation temperatures in the range between about 15.6.degree. C. (60.degree. F.) and 48.9.degree. C. (120.degree. F.) can be used; however, lower temperatures than 26.7.degree. C. (80.degree. F.) are preferred, particularly to reduce the risk of significant Staphylococcus aureus growth in fermented meats.